


На волшебном посохе нехилый набалдашник

by ShatrisLerran



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran
Summary: Бывают песни, которые никогда не исполняются в трезвом виде. «Нелли Дин» – одна из них.А еще те, которые начинаются типа «Когда я домой возвращался с войны…» Излюбленная пьяная песня жителей Анк-Морпорка и окрестностей – «На волшебном посохе нехилый набалдашник». (С) Терри Пратчетт "Стража! Стража!"Должна признаться, что когда я впервые услышала песню "На мою девушку упал космодесантник", я наконец-то поняла, на КАКУЮ мелодию надо петь эту самую анкморпоркскую излюбленную. Да, песня, ясное дело, не слишком приличная, но вроде бы это не противоречит ее описаниям в романах. ;)
Relationships: Random Wizard and Random guy from Ankh-Morpork
Kudos: 3





	На волшебном посохе нехилый набалдашник

Раз я шел по Анк-Морпорку, собирался в "Барабан",  
Взять три кружки гномопива, крысу, кетчупа стакан.  
Обогнал меня волшебник, выпил пиво и ушел.  
Я пошел за ним, ругаясь, видно был я очень зол,

О-о-о, на волшебном посохе нехилый набалдашник!  
О-о-о, на волшебном посохе нехилый набалдашник!

Наступил ему на ногу и волшебник осерчал.  
Он затряс своею шляпой, бородою замахал,  
Обжигая перегаром, начал что-то бормотать,  
Только я не испугался и его за посох хвать!

А-а-а на волшебном посохе нехилый набалдашник!  
А-а-а на волшебном посохе нехилый набалдашник!

Размахнулся, двинул в рожу - посох в лужу улетел,  
И волшебнику я крикнул: "Убирайся, пока цел!"  
И пошел своей дорогой, думал: "Что за размазня!"  
Не успел я оглянуться - посох тыкает в меня!

Ой-ой-ой, на волшебном посохе - нехилый набалдашник!  
Ой-ой-ой, на волшебном посохе - нехилый набалдашник!

Октариновые искры обжигали естество,  
И сбежал я еле-еле от волшебника того!  
С колдунами не тягайтесь, братцы, берегите зад,  
У них сила даже в пальцах, а засада из засад

Что-о-о на волшебном посохе - нехилый набалдашник!  
О-о-о-о, на волшебном посохе - нехилый набалдашник!


End file.
